


In Another Place and Time

by Regularamanda



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regularamanda/pseuds/Regularamanda





	In Another Place and Time

**In Another Place and Time**

In another place and time, she was the enemy. Their first mission through the gate, she'd been abducted and taken as a host. They spent the next eight years running and being tortured by the woman who was no longer Samantha Carter.

In another place and time, she was an acquaintance. She was the woman that he had seen at many Air Force gatherings, the woman he'd been introduced to but knew nothing about, aside from the fact that she was one of the smartest people on the planet.

In another place and time, she was his comrade. They worked side by side, faced mission after mission together. They watched each others back, and they never left the other behind.

In another place and time, she was his friend. Her lab became the place that he'd take sanctuary in after a rough mission. She was the person that he went to when he needed a laugh, needed a moment to forget.

In another place and time, she was the woman he loved in secret. He kept his feelings hidden, because he knew there was no reason she'd love him back. He was sixteen years her senior, was nothing more than a broken man and solider, and she'd never have feelings for a superior, he was certain. But he was always by her side, always two steps behind.

In another place and time, she was the woman he loved in the open. They managed to balance both their work and their personal lives, with little to no problems. She loved him as much as he loved her. The secret smiles and looks that they shared with each other at work spoke louder than words ever would.

In another place and time, she was his wife. They'd come home from a long day at work, and he'd crawl in bed next to her, his arms encircling her waist and his lips running a trail of kisses down her neck. Her soft laughter would fill the room, her arms would encircle his neck and he'd show her just how much she meant to him.

In another place and time, she was the mother of his kids. Both knew the risks of the job, knew that anything could happen to the other at any point in time, and both knew if something happened their children would be without parents. But he would never regret the little girl with blonde hair and her mother's smile or the small boy with big brown eyes.

In _this_ place and time, she was his everything and more.

* * *

 _Author's Note- This was inspired by the song "She Could've Been Mine" by Keith Anderson. The lyrics "She could have been mine, she would have been, in another place and time" really made me think of them when I first heard the song. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
